Harbor Rune: Arctic White
by The Scribe of Human Condition
Summary: In the world of spies, nothing is foul play. Especially if it gives you the advantage. So when a top secret agency- that is specifically for training operatives- finds a girl, a daughter of one of their own agents, that had superhuman abilities, what do they do when her parents are killed? I bet you can guess. I introduce Harbor Rune- which is not her real name- the Special.


**Prologue**

Two men in black suits and a woman in a black dress stood at an intersection of a hospital hallway. They looked on- seemingly uninterested- as multiple doctors ran by pushing a stretcher occupied by a girl. The unfortunate youth could be no older than 7 or 8, but she was covered from head to toe in burns and cuts. Her right side was completely undistinguishable, and a plain white tee-shirt and jeans were ripped and bloody. The mangled remains of a jacket hung off her left arm.

She was the one of the sole survivors of a large explosion that had gone off in the center of New York, taking out nearly a block and a half.

The doctors had no idea that no more than a week later she would have disappeared without a trace- after healing at an extraordinary rate- and that they would still be scratching their heads about the Jane-Doe.

"Gentleman? Would you like to explain?" the woman (I bet you forgot about her) said, her voice low and each syllable pronounced with barley suppressed anger.

To anyone else this would have looked like she was angry the girl was hurt, but unfortunately it was quite the opposite. She was angry that the girl lived. Livid even.

"I apologize Ma'am. The girl was caught in traffic and arrived a few seconds after she was supposed to." Said one of the men, but his face remained emotionless, as if he wasn't really sorry.

"Mr. Lisat, you know very well that in this field there are no excuses and as the leader of this operation you should know that. Your failure may cause you some… _strife_ , in the near future. I look forward to seeing you back at DA in a weeks' time once you have contemplated your unfortunate misstep. Good day." Her voice was ice, but he continued to stare at her in a noncommittal manor. Mr. Lisat knew he was too important and good at his job for her to terminate him.

She proceeded to sweep around and walk down the adjourning hallway. Turning toward his partner, the other man sneered slightly, and turned to follow his employer.

Mr. Lisat smirked after them, and silently walked in the other direction with such conviction no one even cast him a second glance. He belonged there and he knew it. Even though he didn't, the idea was there.

Reaching his destination, he stood stoically outside the ICU's doors for a second before swiping the badge he had pick-pocketed from a nurse across the keypad. The door clicked almost inaudibly. Taking a deep breath he pushed inside and his eyes landed on the girl who laid, intubated and pale, smeared with blood, vulnerable and twitching in her drug induced sleep-coma.

Mr. Lisat's demeanor changed immediately, his face becoming grave and a frown marring his self-assured image. His walk became more deadly and he almost ran to her bedside.

"If your father were here I would be a dead man." He muttered quietly to himself, his hand absentmindedly running through her hair. As he did she started to shimmer, the air around her bending and weaving, and her cuts altered to slightly scabbed scars.

Grinning, Mr. Lisat stood up. "Thank God you're Special, with this rate of regeneration you should be back up and running in less than a week- running probably more literally than figuratively."

Leaning down, he placed his lips lightly on the injured girls forehead, and murmured quietly to her,

"You, Aspen, will come to know who you are someday. But for now I will protect you from afar. Sweet dreams, Little Rune."

With that, he turned on his heel and walked out.

 **Heyo! So, I've been writing this as a story for fun on my computer and I wanted to post a bit of it for some feedback. so if you've read this and like it so far (keep in mind it's only the prologue) then please review and I will be happy to do so!**

 **The first chapter- if anyone wants to know- it at the normal time for the 'book', when Aspen (the little girl) is 15. You'll learn more in the next chapter- this is all assuming you want me to post the rest- and I promise it will be entertaining! I molded her personality after mine a bit, mostly in the aspect that she is very sarcastic, so that should be fun for everyone.**

 **Anywho, feel free to Review, or PM me for questions or a request to continue.**

 **The Almighty Scribe of Human Condition (Btw, what do you think of my username? I WANT TO KNOW!)**


End file.
